


Solid Ground

by Medie



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Community: fandom_stocking, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Would you have minded?" he asks, already knowing the answer, "If the change had been permanent? If I'd been stuck in that body?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solid Ground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Camfield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camfield/gifts).



> post-ep for Turnabout Intruder

The door to Spock's quarters slides open about a second before he hits the sensor's range. Jim doesn't even bother to hide the grin.

"Am I really that predictable?" he asks. 

Spock lifts her head. She's reading as is her habit at this hour and her hair is loose, lying in gleaming waves over one shoulder. His breath catches and, for a second, he forgets why he's come. Her eyebrow rises and he knows he's caught.

Jim smiles and Spock's response is an indulgent look. "Okay," he admits, nodding. "I am that predictable." 

Spock closes her book and puts it aside. "You have had your consciousness forcibly ejected from your body, your ship taken from you, and battled to regain control of both. That would be difficult for most any being to process, but for someone such as yourself?" 

She rises from her chair and moves past him. He catches the scent of her hair and finds himself following her completely unbidden. "You've been busy." 

"I found myself in need of distraction," Spock replies. "The day has been most trying."

The Vulcan gift for understatement. It is one of her more delightful traits. "Indeed," he says lightly, joining her at the replicator. "Arranging a full on mutiny would be a challenge, even for a Vulcan. You know, I should probably be very afraid. You had a little trouble getting out of the gate, but once you did—it was nice work, Commander." 

She looks at him. Even out of uniform, they're eye to eye, and he takes the invitation in her gaze. It's still a thrill to be permitted this, to lean forward and press his forehead against hers. She closes her eyes and sighs. It's barely audible, barely anything but a suggestion, and it still guts him every time.

"Would you have minded?" he asks, already knowing the answer, "If the change had been permanent? If I'd been stuck in that body?"

Her fingers come up and brush his cheek. After all this time, he's gotten used to the accompanying light touch of her mind against his. 

"I would not," she says, so steady and calm that doubting her is impossible. He takes her hand and she turns to face him. Her expression is a mirror of her voice and that's why he's here. What he's come for. She nods and he tugs her closer, curls his fingers around hers and holds them over his heart. Pretty words and the usual compliments are pointless here. Spock's never welcomed them and he's never tried to offer them. 

Bless the Vulcans and their preference for contact. He brings her fingertips to his lips as she murmurs, "Your physical form is irrelevant." 

Jim grins against her hand. Spock responds with a long-suffering look and he resists the temptation to make the obvious joke. Instead, he finds himself thinking of Janice. "One hopes Starfleet would agree." 

"They would," Spock replies. "It seems that whatever affliction caused Dr. Lester's mental difficulties transferred with her. As worrying as it is that Dr. McCoy's tests could not detect said difficulties, there is the factor that he is only marginally familiar with such psychiatric tests. I am certain that a more in-depth analysis by Dr. Noel's department would have validated your assertions and your fitness for duty." 

"And if not, they'd have to face you?"

"Essentially," Spock says. "I am not overtly fond of political plays, but one needs must. I have no wish to see Starfleet lose a highly proficient captain." 

"You know, that's the second time you've lied to me like that," Jim teases, just to watch the way she looks at him. "I didn't believe you then either."

She raises one eyebrow, huffy as all get out. "I have not lied, Jim."

"No, but you haven't told the whole truth either," Jim says, grinning. He kisses her fingertips again. Spock's eyes close and she breathes out. "You forgot to mention missing this."

"I would not," Spock says, voice shaky. He knows it's silly to be so pleased at making her sound like that, but he can't help it. Not much in the galaxy can put Commander Spock of Vulcan, daughter of Sarek and Amanda Grayson, executive officer of the USS Enterprise off her game. Not much except Jim Kirk kissing her fingers. 

Yeah, he's still going to be smug about that. 

At least right up until he connects her words. "You wouldn't?"

"I could serve under no other captain," Spock says, not even a hint of embarrassment. 

He wishes he could give her this freedom out there, but he knows she'd never take it for herself. This tiny reprieve is the best he can offer. "You probably wouldn't have to. You've got a command of your own coming to you, Spock, all you have to do—"

"I have no interest in command, Jim," Spock says. "I see no logical reason to seek out something I do not desire. In such a situation, I would leave Starfleet. Perhaps for a teaching position on Vulcan." 

He tries to picture himself on Vulcan, having Sunday brunch with the Ambassador and Lady Amanda. 

"Somehow, I doubt that," he says, with a smile. "But I'm sure something would come up." 

"As it would for you," she replies. "Fortunate, however, that this is all a theoretical concern."

"Extremely fortunate," Jim says, sighing. He kisses her fingers again. "We should probably eat. It's been a long day and, I suspect, it'll be a longer night." He hasn't been able to sleep more than a few minutes since he changed back. He's not sure he can trust it. On some level, he thinks, he's still afraid he'll wake up and he'll be back in Janice's body with his shipmates turning away from him.

He shakes off the thought, breathing deep to take in the scent of Spock's hair. It's as he does that he realizes it's probably _why_ she did it. 

He smiles. 

Spock disentangles herself from his embrace, turning back to the replicator. "Yes," she says, sounding quite amused, "I had planned on it." 

"I really am that predictable, aren't I?" he asks, groaning and laughing all at once.

She hands him a tray.

Jim sits down with his chicken salad sandwich and his coffee.

Yes, he is, and for once, he doesn't mind it.


End file.
